A dangerous place no surrender
by chellybelly2019
Summary: When their brother is found dead in their school hall, Ethan and Kira don't believe it was a suicide. So they must find the proof to back this. What lengths will the two teenagers go to prove this? (No surrender)
1. Chapter 1: Breakfast and karate

Chapter 1: Breakfast.

Chellybelly2019:

First fanfic please beware I have problems with spelling and grammar.

* * *

Kira's POV:

My alarm clock goes off at the regular time on a Sunday morning. I smile as I think about the fact that I have Karate again today. My new room is still being unpacked so I have to avoid boxes as I take a shower and get into my GI.

I head downstairs to see my mum making breakfast and as usual my brothers are not there.

I sit down and say. "Morning mum."

She smiles at me and then notices my lack of brothers. She grabs the pan of food and then turns towards the door to yell for Ethan and Greg.

"Ethan, Greg get your butts down here!" She bellows as she puts pancakes onto three plates.

She passes one of the plates to me and I smile as I grab a knife and fork. Then my little brother Ethan comes downstairs.

"Morning mum," he says to her.

"Good morning," mum replies and then looks around but my oldest brother is no where in sight. "Where's your brother?"

"Having a love affair with the mirror," Ethan says and I smirk.

"Greg let's go," she calls upstairs again. "We're not getting any younger down here!"

Mum grabs the orange juice out of the fridge and then pours all three of us a glass. I watch as Greg finally makes an appearance.

"Sorry mum," he says sitting next to me. "Thought I found a grey hair."

"Hmm probably one of mine," she says and I chuckle.

"God you look great today mum," Greg says and I turn to raise one eyebrow at his sudden kind remark.

"Yeah," Mum asks pausing as she pours my drink. "Oh thanks."

"Did you do something different with your hair? 'Cause you look excellent," Greg tries again and now we know he's up to something.

I glance at Ethan and roll my eyes as mum figures out what Greg is up to and she puts the orange juice away. "No you can't."

"What?" Greg asks trying to look and act innocent but failing miserably.

"Use the car," Mum continues. "I'm using it today."

"Very smooth," Ethan and I say laughing at our brothers lame attempt to get the car for the day.

"You know you two," he begins turning to look at both of us. "Why don't you just inject that cholesterol directly into your veins."

I nudge him as Ethan shows him the food in his mouth and laughs. Greg nudges me back so I stick my tongue out at him. Greg shakes his head and has a drink.

"Look guys I've got a lot of errands to run today," mum explains to all of us. "You three can find your own way to karate practise today, okay?"

"Well that is if Greg remembers where it is!" Ethan says and I cough trying to cover my laugh.

Greg looks up and glares at him. I shakes my head at him.

"Ethan I washed your GI last night," mum informs my brother and I shiver at the thought of having to wash my brothers GI that always smells. "Either sweat less or put it in the hamper more often."

"Hey mum," I say turning to smirk at Greg. "Did you wash Greg's GI too?"

Greg shoves me slightly trying to get me to shut up.

"Kira nobody likes a tattle tale," she points out to me before turning to Greg. "Greg don't push your sister. By the way I am spending a lot of money on those classes. You could at least attend once in a while."

"I know mum," Greg nods as he chews his food. "I'm just working out with a new team."

"OOH the dreaded scorpions," Ethan taunts rolling his eyes.

"I thought you liked your sensei and being with the Lions?" Mum asks wondering why he left.

"I do I'm just learning some new stuff," Greg reassures her.

"The only thing those guys can teach you... is how to be a jerk," I say not liking Taylor, his girlfriend Tracy and the other Scorpions.

"Oh yeah genius," Greg says to me. "Well if they're such jerks, how come all the best looking girls in school hang out with the scorpions?"

I shake my head. "None of my friends do."

"Is that all you think about is girls?" Ethan asks while smiling at me.

"He's seventeen, of course it is," mum says. "Give yourself two years and it'll be boys you think about Kira."

"You know its my senior year," Greg says to the two of us. "I'm gonna have a little fun."

Ethan and I both shrug.

"Look uh I'm gonna finish getting dressed," Mum tells us as she finishes putting things away. "Finish your breakfast and when your all done... clean the kitchen."

I nod as she leaves. Then Greg looks at both of us.

"I've got to meet the guys," he says to both of us and I roll my eyes. "Clean up."

"Where're you bad guys going?" Ethan asks him.

"We're meeting at the beach," Greg smiles at us. "And then we're going scavenging. Whatever that means."

We shake our heads and then I realise something. "Hey why do we have to clean up?"

* * *

Ethan and I head out on our bikes to go to Karate. But by the time we arrive we are late. We quickly put our things down and line up. We join in the punching practise. Sensei notices us unfortunately.

"Continue," he says before approaching Ethan and I. I am stood behind my brother. "You two are late!"

I look a little sheepish as I reply. "We live farther away now."

"So start earlier," is Sensei's suggestion and I smile.

Later on Ethan and I are packing our stuff away when Sensei comes over to talk to the both of us.

"Oh you two," he says sitting next to us. "What is your brothers story?"

"He's a butthead," Ethan says and I clip him on the shoulder.

"A butthead who hasn't been here in weeks," Sensei points out and I nod my head. "I want to talk to him."

"Good luck," I tell him as I fold up my belt. "He got cool all of a sudden."

"Don't get cool then you two," he tells us and I smile. "Your much too good at Karate."

He pats us both on the shoulder.

"Yes sensei!" We reply.

* * *

Chellybelly2019:

Hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2: The next morning, body found

Chapter 2: The next morning, body found and detective.

Chellybelly2019:

Second chapter.

* * *

Kira's POV:

I wake up to see my mother in a bad mood as I come down for breakfast. I have school today.

"Mum is everything okay?" I ask her.

She slams the fridge door and turns to look at me. "Have you seen your older brother?"

I shake my head.

"No," I say worried. "Did he not come home last night?"

Its her turn to shake her head and I put a hand on her shoulder in comfort. She smiles slightly at me and then motions for me to sit down and eat my breakfast.

"Ethan come on!" I yell not wanting to be late for school.

Ethan comes down and mum asks him the same question she asked me. She also recieved the same answer. from him.

I have a bad feeling in my gut. But I don't want to worry my mother and younger brother. Out of the three of us I was close to both Ethan and Greg but my connection with Greg is special.

My mums temper seems to rise the longer Ethan and I are down here.

"You know," Ethan says placing his spoon down and I turn to see what he has to say. "He probably just stayed out over at somebody's house."

I nod but I still can't shake the feeling that something isn't right.

"He could have called," Mum points out to both of us.

"Maybe his phones broke," I say wanting to stick up for Greg as well.

"What are you two his lawyers?" She snaps. "When he gets home he's grounded for the rest of his life."

"Can I have his surfboards?" Ethan asks and I send a glare his way.

"Will you both go to school now?" She demands and I motion to Ethan to go.

Once she's gone I kiss mum on the cheek. "If I see him I'll tell him off."

She nods and tries to hide her smile.

* * *

We arrive at school and I see some of my friends.

"Hey guys," I say to them and they all wave. "You ready for today's test?"

They nod and we begin to head to class when we hear a loud range of screams. People are running forwards and grabbing each other.

"It's Greg!" I hear someone say and I go running forwards.

I head towards the gym where the chaos seems to be coming from. When I get closer people seem to be trying to stop me from entering the gym for some reason.

I force my way through and freeze.

My hand flies up to my mouth as I see my brother, Greg hanging by the neck to one of the basketball hoops.

HE'S DEAD!

I turn as I see Ethan enter. Both of us say nothing and tears fill my eyes.

A teacher enters and she comes towards Ethan and I while speaking to another teacher. "Call the police... Ethan, Kira."

We don't speak at first and then I decide to try and help my little brother.

"Ethan," I say swallowing hard as I turn away from Greg's body. "Come on... We can't stay here."

Ethan nods and we head with the teacher who takes us to the headmasters office.

We sit in there not saying anything to each other as we both have tears in our eyes. I keep an arm around my little brother as I try to figure out what happened. Greg wouldn't kill himself.

There was also bruises all over his face and what we could see of his body.

The headmaster doesn't seem to know what to say to either of us. He thinks he killed himself... I don't.

The door opens and Ethan and I look up as mum enters. We both get to our feet and hug her.

"I'm very, very sorry Mrs Keyes," the headmaster says from behind us.

Mum has Ethan on I on either side of her as we all head out of school. I cannot stay here right now.

* * *

Later I am in the bathroom trying to console myself when I hear a knock on the door. After a second I walk out the bathroom and meet Ethan outside. Then we head downstairs together.

Mum is with a man.

"Ethan, Kira," mum says when she sees us heading down. "This is detective Jacobs."

She motions to the sofa and we sit down either side of her.

"Look um I know this is a hard time for the three of you," he says looking like he doesn't want to have to do this right now. "But I have to ask you a few questions."

Mum nods for him to go ahead.

"Had Greg been depressed lately?" Jacobs asks.

"No!" I say immediately not liking where this conversation is going.

Mum places her hand on top of mine.

"Was there anything odd about his behaviour?" He continues.

Mum shakes her head, "He was a normal seventeen year old. He has his growing pains but he was far from suicidal."

"Did he use any drugs?" The man asks and I glare at the floor.

"No he didn't," I say to him.

"I don't think so," Mum says trying to be honest.

"No he didn't," Ethan agrees with me. "But I bet his scorpion friends do."

"Scorpions?" Detective Jacobs questions confused.

"Um," mum begins glancing at both me and Ethan. "They're a karate team. Greg has been spending a lot of time with them."

"They must know what happened to Greg," Ethan points out and I nod.

"Ethan's right," I continue. "I mean Greg said they were going scavenging when he left with them."

"Scavenging?" The detective repeats. "What do you mean by that?"

Ethan and I both shake our heads and I whisper. "I don't know."

"What do you think happened?" Jacobs asks my mother.

"I don't know what to think," mum replies shaking her own head as she tries to comfort both Ethan and I. "This is all so unreal. I just can't believe that he's gone."

Jacobs looks down as he says his next words. "I have to tell you. From everything I've seen... It looks like a suicide!"

I immediately get to my feet. "THATS BS! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY BROTHER!"

I run outside and after yelling something coherent to me, Ethan follows.

* * *

Ethan and I are leaning against the detective's car as he comes outside.

"What about his bike?" Ethan asks.

"What bike?" Jacobs asks as he lights a fag for himself.

"He rode off on his bicycle," I say remembering how we all had to bike it yesterday.

"What about all the bruises on his body?" Ethan continues.

"Well he was a Karate buff wasn't he," Jacobs says.

I scoff. "Greg didn't get those bruises from practising he was the best."

"I'm sure he was a good brother," the detective says as he approaches us.

"He didn't kill himself," Ethan declares as detective Jacobs begins to get back into his car. "He was a fighter."

"We never give up!" I say with tears in my eyes.

Detective Jacobs sighs and I hope he understands.

"I'll do what I can," he says getting into his car. "Meanwhile you take it easy okay."

"No," both Ethan and I say as he drives off. "It's not okay."

We both head back inside. Mum is crying her eyes out so we both head into the kitchen and hug her. Its gonna take a while to feel better again.

* * *

Chellybelly2019:

Enjoy and please review.


End file.
